Ino na Akatsuki!
by Kouzuki Nocturn Standtfelt
Summary: Estou de volta...cuntinuandu as minhas fics...nao tava cunsiguindu po nu papel as ideias i agora consegui! :D Ino na aka...TALVEZ inoxtobi....se nao gosta nao leia...se ler porfavor deixe uma review ASS:Yamanaka Nocturn Minato
1. Chapter 1

_**Ino na Akatsuki!**_

**Capitulo ****1**

Era uma tarde simples, apenas mais um dia como todos os outros, na vida de apenas mais uma jovem que sempre tentara mostrar seu valor mais muitos poucos a reconheciam como uma ninja "útil", e aqueles poucos que a reconheciam, alguns eram mortos, como seu sensei...

Em algum canto de Konoha-

-Ino oque você vai fazer esta tarde?

-O de sempre...

-Hmm... então oque você acha de ir em uma missão?

-Não muito obrigada...vou dar uma passada na sala do Hokage, quer vir comigo?

-Não...eu prefiro dormir .

-Como sempre ¬¬

-Você me conhece...

-Ta...ta...ta...bom sono

Na sala do Hokage-

-Dormindo de novo, que feio naruto

-QUEM TÁ AI APAREÇA! COMO OUSA ACORDAR O HOKAGE! APAREÇA INFELIZ! Ò.Ó

-Calma, sou só eu a Ino, calma!

-Desculpe Ino... agora que realizei o meu sonho, não sei mais oque fazer... mais enfim oque te traz aqui?

-Infelicidade com a vida...

-Acredite você não sabe oque é ser infeliz, mais pense as vezes a infelicidade te traz uma boa lição depois...agora deixe eu dormir ok?

-Ok, volte a fazer o seu "trabalho"- **Falou Ino meio que brincando com a cara do naruto**

Ino já avia deixado o mais novo Hokage de konoha, que finalmente realizou seu sonho...e como novo hokage esta muito despreparado para esse tipo de coisa ler missões,reler elas, assinar papeis, cuidar da vila, etc...

Ino já na floresta, que se encontra logo após o portão de konoha, havia ido la apenas para treinar mais não sabia que la ia ter uma grande surpresa lá...

Ino havia encontrado a Tenten, que por sinal estava ajudando o Neaji a treinar...

Ai a Ino foi em direção a eles e conversaram, mais a conversa, nem durou míseros 40 minutos

Ino se dirigiu ao centro da floresta mais ou menos e começou a treinar.

Vez um breve pausa para se estufar de comida...Mas quando ela estava comendo, ela sente que esta sendo vigiada, por puro reflexo ela pega umas shurikens e ataca contra um mísero galho de uma mísera arvore...

Fazendo assim o alvo cair no chão

Ino não perde tempo e logo pergunta:

-Quem é você? Oque quer comigo?

-Perguntas, perguntas, tobi não gosta de perguntas X.X

-EU PERGUNTEI, AGORA ME RESPONDA!

-Ta...ta..Tobi se chama Tobi... Tobi esta aqui para trazer você para a Akatsuki...pois Tobi sabe muito bem que Ino se sente desprezada, inútil, e acha que ninguém reconhece o seu valor ninja...

Ino nem deixa tobi continuar...

-Eu aceito!

Tobi já surpreso diz

-Assim sem mais delongas? O.O

-É, ué pense bem, já que SEGUNDO, os moradores de Konoha me acham uma inútil, uma imprestável, uma ninja sem valor.Eles não vão sentir minha falta vão? Eu acho que não. Então, agora eu poderei mostras meu valor, e agora eles vão ver quer não serve para nada, quem é inútil agora.

-Que bom que tobi não teve que te obrigar a vir para a Akatsuki, Tobi fica muito feliz com isso, mais agora chega de papo entre Tobi e Ino e vamos a base da Akatsuki falar com o nosso líder.

-Ok

Ino ia pensando, porque a Akatsuki queria que ela entrasse para a Akatsuki.Porque? Quem era esse tal de Tobi? Como ele sabia tais coisas sobre ela?

_

* * *

_

_Bem aqui estou eu postando mais uma fanfic... __bem__ original essa fic até __né_

_Então gente queria informa para os poucos leitores que lê as minhas fanfics que __eu não vou mais continuar a "A pior semana da Akatsuki" e sim postar muitas novas fics, incrível quando eu dei por terminado a "A pior semana da Akatsuki" minha criatividade volto __x,__X_

_Oque eu posso adiantar dessa fic é que a Ino vai ser da Akatsuki e o Tobi vai ser o parceiro de missões dela XD só isso__o resto só lendo a fic _

_REVIEWS PLZ!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:**

_Eu ando tendo muitas idéias para fics e__todas estão completas na minha cabeça, porem eu não consigo interpretar elas no papel, então decidi __que não vou mais escrever fics de naruto, mais vo__u__ ta escrevendo fics de death note, bleach, gundam wing_

_Era só isso que eu queria informa_

_Gente mil desculpas para quem __acompanhava a fic mil desculpas n me __matem _


	3. Chapter 3

**A Ino na Akatsuki**

_Eu resolvi continua a fic porque tem uma pessoa que não para di enche eu no MSN __para eu continuar __¬ .__ ¬

* * *

_

**Capitulo – 2**

Ino estava sendo guiada, pelo tobi até a sede da Akatsuki, para informar ao líder, que a Ino aceitou entra para a Akatsuki, quase na mesma hora, i também para ele entregar o anel que pertencia ao deidara para a Ino

Chegando la...

Eles foram logo falar com u líder e conversaram um pouquinho com ele, Ino estava impressionada, pois nunca pensaria que a famosa Akatsuki tinha uma base onde a paz reinava, mais fora dali quem estive-se no caminho estava morto, e também nunca pensaria que o líder da Akatsuki, o famoso Pain seria um tanto amigável, aquilo era demais para sua cabeça entender...alias, entender seria fácil, mais ela não acreditava tava até pálida!

2 dias depois...

As seis da manha todos já estavam na cozinha com água na boca, pois finalmente aparece alguém que saiba cozinhar, konan apesar de ser mulher só sabe fazer as suas unhas i fica com o pain -.-

I os homens nem se fala...o único que sabia cozinhar lá era o Deidara mais como já morreu...

Depois de um delicioso café da manha, todos estavam planejando suas missões com o pain, ai decidiram hoje seria o dia de folga para todos, ou melhor quase todos...que agora Ino ia para sua primeira missão, a sua missão de boas vindas, era uma missão bem simples era só seqüestrar um jounin para pegar informações importantes...essa missão ia demorar usuficiente para a festa de boas vindas para a nova integrante do time, e cozinheira!

Mas Ino não sabia disso...quando estavam voltando da missão...

-Ino, ponha essa venda nos olhos antes de entrar para a base- **disse tobi gentilmente**

-Tá- **Ino não sabia o do porque mais colocou mesmo assim**

Chegando lá...

* * *

_Gente eu sei que esse cap ta meio calmo_

_Como eu mi diverti escrevendo esse cap eu resolvi a voltar a escrever fics de __naruto...__se a fic não está boa me desculpem fiquei muito tempo sem escrever D_

_A é já ia esquecendo eu vou continuar a "A pior semana da Akatsuki" mais vai demorar um pouco não sei que jogos __usar...__se tiverem __ideia__ me mandem por __review__ ;D_

_Té__ a __próxima _


End file.
